


easy love

by teamfreeawesome



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Dropping the Gloves, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreeawesome/pseuds/teamfreeawesome
Summary: They get married in the spring.





	easy love

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most self-indulgent, purple-prose-y ridiculousness ever so ... enjoy 
> 
> title from 'easy love' by lauv
> 
> disclaimer: no harm was intended by the writing of this. i don't, in any way, equate these fictional characters to their real-life counterparts.

It’s raining in Toronto. A summer storm, rolling in unexpectedly from the south. Thick sheets of water hit the skylights above Auston’s bed, droplets clinging to the glass, and it’s soothing. Outside, the sky looks like a bruise, greyish-blue and hazy.

“What are you looking at?” Mitch asks, sliding into the space next to Auston on the bed. “Fun things?”

“Mm,” Auston hums.

His eyelids flutter as he lets the sound of the storm wash over him. The air feels muggy and slow, and the warmth of Mitch next to him is deliciously anticipatory. He turns, reaching out to touch the soft upwards-curve of Mitch’s mouth. Brushes his thumb over Mitch’s skin.

“I love you,” he whispers.

Mitch smiles. Kisses the pad of Auston’s thumb.

“I love you, too,” he murmurs, and –

It feels like a revelation. Like a secret, whispered into the soft, vulnerable spaces of Auston’s body. It aches.

 

//

 

They go out to dinner, and Mitch sits next to him. The sun is warm on Auston’s skin, and he feels happy. Mitch looks striking, like he always does. His face brightens when he laughs, and Auston wants to touch his cheeks; feel the dimples as they sink into his skin.

“Coffee?” A waitress asks.

Auston nods. Lets her top his mug up, as Mitch tangles his feet with Auston’s own beneath the table.

“No, thank you,” Mitch says, when the waitress waggles the cafetiere at him. “I’m good.”

She leaves, and Auston closes his eyes. Breathes in.

“What are you thinking about?” Mitch asks.

Auston opens his eyes. Smiles.

“You,” he says, because he is.

He likes Mitch so much that it could be overwhelming, if he let it. It’s different to how Mitch loves. Mitch is a bright spark of affection, burning incandescently. Auston’s love moves slowly. Burns low and hot under his skin. He just wants so much. Wants to kiss Mitch against cool sheets, and count the number of times he can make Mitch moan. He wants to tangle his fingers with Mitch’s, and laugh with him under the sun. Wants to have Mitch naked, spread out, so strong and so gorgeous beneath him.

He settles for letting his knee fall against Mitch’s, his bare skin warm against Auston’s own.

 

//

 

Sweat rolls, sliding down the length of Auston’s back, beading up and evaporating in an endless cycle. It’s quiet. Soft. After so many years of noise, these moments of peace, of privacy, feel precious. There’s nothing but the sound of their breathing, and the soft noises pulled from the back of their throats as their hips rock.

Auston can’t stop kissing Mitch; kissing his neck, his collar bone, his chest – and it feels languid. Almost lethargic. Time seems to stretch between them, pulling and warping weirdly, and Auston can’t stop touching Mitch.

His hands are pressed tightly to Mitch’s skin, and as they slide past each other, Auston can think in nothing but sensations. He sinks into it, pleasure burning through him until it’s flooding his veins. Mitch is so gorgeous beneath him, his chest heaving as he lets out these soft, desperate noises.

“Please,” he says. “ _Please_.”

Auston smiles. Slides a hand over the curve of Mitch’s hip. Touches the skin of Mitch’s belly reverently.

“I’ve got you,” he whispers into the space between Mitch’s ribs.

“You always do,” Mitch gasps, tangling his hands in Auston’s hair. “ _Please_.”

Auston grins, sliding down to bite at the inside of Mitch’s thigh, heat tightening in his belly as Mitch moans. He can feel Mitch’s hands shaking in his hair. Nudging Mitch’s thighs further apart, he breathes out over Mitch’s cock.

“ _Auston_ ,” Mitch pants, his back arching.

“Mm,” Auston hums, before licking a stripe up Mitch’s cock.

Beneath him, Mitch’s body is shaking with tension, soft, gasping noises falling from his mouth. Auston grins, before he sinks down, sucking lightly at the head of Mitch’s cock. 

“More?” He asks, raising his head.

“ _Yes_ ,” Mitch says, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. “Why are you even – _uh, fuck,_ \- asking me that? Yes, more.”

Auston’s dick is so hard in his boxers, and as Mitch squirms he has to pause. Breathe out. Then pulls Mitch closer, and sinks down until Mitch moans. Sucks until Mitch’s back is arching, his hips rolling involuntarily. Auston can feel the tremble in Mitch’s thighs. His hands keep flexing in Auston’s hair, and there’s sweat everywhere.

“ _More_ ,” Mitch says again, and –

Auston scrapes his teeth ever so gently over Mitch’s cock, careful and intentional. Hums softly. And, beneath him, Mitch shudders, breathes in, and comes.

 

//

 

Mitch starts a fight, dropping the gloves with a snarl, and it ends with a brawl; a punch in the face. 

“A fight? Really?” Willy says, but –

Auston’s blood feels hot, adrenalin coursing under his skin. He’s breathless, his lungs burning as he touches the beginning of a bruise. Hisses with the pleasure-pain of it.

“A drink?” Mitch asks, in the bar afterwards. 

He’s grinning, and Auston wants to taste the sweat on his skin.

“Mm,” Auston hums. “Do you want a drink? Or something else?”

He lets his gaze drag up the line of Mitch’s body.

“I want… something else,” Mitch smirks.

Rolling his shoulders, Auston cricks his neck and closes his eyes. Breathes deep. Opens his eyes again, and meets Mitch’s gaze. He can feel a bead of sweat making its way down his back, sliding wetly over his skin.

Mitch steps closer, hesitantly, and suddenly they’re surging towards each other, hands grappling as each other’s wrists and hips. Their mouths clash, and Auston grins into a harsh, biting kiss. His breath sounds loud in his ears, and his stomach feels tight with heat.

“Mitch,” he groans.

Mitch’s hands twist into Auston’s hair in response, tugging Auston’s head to the side so he can lick a stripe up the length of Auston’s throat.

“I like the sounds you make,” Mitch whispers, before nipping at the lobe of Auston’s ear. “Let’s take this somewhere else,” he says, and hustles Auston out of the door, until they’re standing in the alleyway outside.

“What if someone sees us?” Auston asks, as Mitch steps closer.

“Do you care?”

“No,” Auston says, groaning into the kiss that Mitch pulls him into.

There’s sweat building at the nape of his neck, and Auston can’t help scraping his nails over Mitch’s shirt. He can feel Mitch’s thighs trembling against his own, and it makes Auston’s dick twitch, something shivery sliding down his spine. His blood is rushing in his ears, everything clouded with heat. The scent of Mitch’s sweat is heady and thick, and Auston would happily choke on it.

“Please,” he says.

His attention feels condensed down to Mitch; down to Mitch’s hands, hot against Auston’s skin as they shove under his shirt. To the feeling of Mitch’s mouth over his. Lifting Mitch, Auston pushes him up against the wall behind them, and knocks his legs open. He pushes his knee between Mitch’s legs, pressing firmly against him. Hands scrabbling against the wall behind him, Mitch rubs up against Auston’s thigh, desperate, keening noises falling from his mouth as his head falls back against the brick.

“Fuck,” Mitch says.

Auston groans his agreement, rolling his hips. It feels desperate and a bit rough, but so, so good. Auston’s hands have moved, tangled in Mitch’s hair, pulling, and Mitch’s hips keep twisting, the not-quite-enough friction tugging little _uh, uh, uh_ noises out of him. Auston feels like he’s spiralling, shivery and too warm. His thighs feel tight, sparks of pleasure rolling under his skin as he pants into Mitch’s mouth.

Mitch’s breath is coming fast, and he groans, scrabbling at Auston’s shoulders.

“I’m gonna come,” he moans.

“Fuck,” Auston says, and pushes a hand between them. “ _Fuck_.”

Above him, Mitch’s shoulders shake as he comes, a strangled sort of noise falling from his mouth as he shivers through the aftershocks. Grinning, Auston shoves his hands down his pants, rubbing desperately at himself until he comes too, his dick pulsing as he gasps.

“I love you,” Mitch whispers into Auston’s neck as they slump against each other. “I love you.”

“God, I love you too,” Auston says. “Fuck.”

 

//

 

They get married in the spring. Mitch’s skin tastes like sunshine and laughter, and Auston’s hands tremble when he slides the ring onto Mitch’s finger.

 

**Author's Note:**

> accuracy ?? authenticity ?? what concepts are these ?!?
> 
> let me know if it needs more tags !!!


End file.
